Live For Tomorrow
by The Stars At Night
Summary: "You just have to remember what we are fighting for. So that we can live for tomorrow." Avatar: The Last Airbender. Zuko and Katara face trails together that they might never have imagined. Zutara centric drabbles.
1. Live For Tomorrow

Avatar

The Last Airbender

Live For Tomorrow

_* * *  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Just Sayin.  
Author's Note: This will be a collection of my Zutara centric drabbles/oneshots. Some of which may be connected with others, but I'll give you a heads up if/when I do so. Also, This story will be tagged as complete because I do not know if/when I will post again.  
P.S. I'd like to thank a fellow author up here on FFN; Fire's Ashes. Without him/her(apologies, I do not know), I wouldn't have put this series up here.  
P.S.(Again) Please review, it'll make my day.__  
* * *_

Live For Tomorrow

Zuko looked the waterbender in the eye.

It would only be moments before they landed.

Katara's eyes were glued on the scenery around them, taking a good look at what could be destroyed in only a few minutes.

"Katara…?"

She looked up at him, slowly, magnificent blue eyes traveling upwards to meet his gaze.

Then she patiently waited for him to find the right words to say.

After some silence, he gave up with a pained sigh.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he softly asked instead.

The waterbender's eyes hardened.

"Yes. I'm sure."

He nodded. "Good."

Then there was silence, the two looking the other up and down as if trying to memorize the other's appearance.

Zuko's shoulders slumped. Katara's eyes softened.

"You're afraid, aren't you?" the question rolled off her tongue; even though it was full of concern, it still felt like a stab wound to the banished prince.

"Yes."

He closed his eyes, hanging his head in shame.

Then to his surprise, her hand landed on his shoulder, providing a warm comfort.

"Zuko…"

Slowly, ever so slowly, he opened his eyes and lifted his face to hers.

"Zuko, it's okay to be afraid. You just can't let the fear control you."

He nodded.

Katara's soft eyes had a look of determination in them.

"Zuko," she tried again. "Even you said that we could do this."

His eyes closed, his hair dangling in his face once more.

"You just have to remember what we are fighting for..."

Zuko looked up, shoulders straightening.

As the land rushed to meet them, the two benders finished the statement together.

"So that we can live for tomorrow."


	2. Electricity

Live For Tomorrow

Electricity

_* * *  
Disclaimer: If I didn't own Avatar: The Last Airbender 20 minutes ago, I won't own it now.  
Author's Note: This is somewhat a continuation of my last chapter. I'd suggest that you read it. And review.  
P.S. Did I mention that review's make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside?  
* * *_

Electricity

It only took three steps.

_One._

He only saw the lightning.

He only felt the need to protect.

He had, indeed, brought this upon himself.

He had taunted his sister.

Then she had broken the rules of Agni Kai.

He had _won._

But he didn't notice.

_Two._

His gaze flickered to the waterbender.

Eyes wide, she watched.

And stood there, unmoving.

She was frozen.

Frozen like Ice.

Like her Element.

_Three._

Electricity.

Pain.

His sister's lightning was coursing through his body, contracting each muscle it hit.

Even though electricity flowed freely through his veins, all that mattered was that he had protected the blue-eyed waterbender.

Zuko had thrown everything on the line; the crown, the Nations, the world's peace, and somehow, he couldn't bring himself to care.


	3. Garden

Avatar

The Last Airbender

Garden

_* * *  
Disclaimer: I do not, and will not, own Avatar: The Last Airbender. All that is mine is the plot.  
Author's Note: When writing this chapter, I incorporated my thought train, and shout outs go to my awesome English teacher, Mr. Stephen Bartholomew, and author Sherman Alexie, who inspired me to put the "sick-man's walk" into this chapter.  
P.S. If , or ever read this, I want to say thank you. (To , thank you for not terrorizing us. :P)  
* * *_

Garden

Prince Zuko couldn't sleep.

He had tried numerous things, but none of them were working.

Nothing could calm his anxiety for tomorrow.

He'd close his eyes and still his body, but his mind would jump on a train and ride away.

For instance, at that moment, his mind focused on his new scar. The same color as his silk bed sheets, he'd notice. Then the bed sheets would make him think of how he used to sleep on the cold, unforgiving ground. It'd remind him of being with the GAang. That reminded him of his past. And that, he couldn't take.

The prince slowly stood up from his bed, careful movements as to keep from agitating his burn.

He stepped down the hallway, leaning heavily on the crimson wall.

Crimson.

The same as his burn. The same as his scar.

An involuntary wince crossed his face as he stumbled along the darkened hallways of the palace.

His free hand snaked up and clenched into a fist over his heart.

A few more turns and the prince reached where he wanted to be.

Surprisingly, the door was already opened, and fresh, cool air drifted in from outside.

Straightening up, the prince strode, more likely limped, through the open doorway.

It had been forever since he had set foot in the gardens, and that was only with his mother.

There was a figure sitting by the turtleduck pond.

A feminine figure.

And some of the water was floating.

Zuko unintentionally straightened his back even more, attempting to turn his sick-man's limp into a princely stride.

When Katara looked up at the sound of his footsteps, she snaked the water back into the pond, immediately standing.

"Zuko," she called, concern lighting up her magnificent blue eyes. "You shouldn't be stressing your muscles. Let's get you back to bed."

When she grabbed his elbow, he gently pulled away, continuing towards the pond.

"I couldn't sleep," he muttered, letting his gaze fall to the ground.

"Zuko, you really should-"

"No, Katara."

He slowly sank down into the grass next to the pond, taking the time to gently swirl the water with one finger.

She hesitantly sat down next to him, putting one gentle hand on his knee, drawing his attention to her widened eyes.

"Is everything alright?" was her smoothly spoken question.

He gave her a laugh, stopping when pain laced through his chest.

Then he brought his hand to his chest, once again clenching it over his heart, where the burn was.

Katara's hand was instantly on his arm. "Zuko? Let me heal you."

He smiled before he spoke.

"Thanks, Katara, but no. I'd like to just sit here and enjoy the scenery."

She hesitantly returned his smile, squeezing his knee before pulling her hands onto her lap.

They enjoyed the companionable silence by the turtleduck pond.

It was only after moments that Katara spoke up.

"Zuko?" her voice was quiet.

"Yes?"

"What exactly is this place?"

He gave a small smile, ignoring the single tear that slipped down his face.

"This was my mother's garden."


End file.
